


The GPS Says Seven Hours

by DestinyFreeReally



Series: 100 Swan Queen Ficlets [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, roadtrippin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Chasing Henry to New York, a sq roadtrip snapshot





	

     Regina doesn't mean to doze off- she didn't think she  _could_ , but watching the dashed line of the highway had been hypnotizing enough to induce her into nodding off. She wakes with a start, breathless that her son's still out in the world without her, that it hadn't been a bad dream at all. Emma's smile rings reassuring, even only for a second. Regina wants desperately to be furious, at Henry, at  _something_ , that he'd do this  _again_ , after last time- after everything. The old wound of finding his bed empty when he'd gone after Emma, all those years ago, still stings even now, even if this was different.   
  
     "We should still have a couple hours. You should try to get some more rest." Emma looked over the bug's console, at Regina's clasped hands and tight lips, and there's a sadness they can share now. It's bittersweet and Emma vows to keep her eyes on the road.   
  
    "Maybe we should stop for something to eat." Regina suggests, her stomach uneasy and grief like ashes in the back of her throat because she's lost him again. Not forever, but just for now, and even if it's different it still hurts the same. 


End file.
